


About Hypocrisy and Grasshoppers

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Loki (Marvel), Demon Tony Stark, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Good Omens, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Temptation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, they sober up at some point though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: “So, I’ve been thinking.”“Oh, I’m all ears.”“What if we kissed?”
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 24
Kudos: 281





	About Hypocrisy and Grasshoppers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbaraKaterina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraKaterina/gifts).



> Happy December 21st!! 💕💕

The demon was sprawled out on Loki’s sofa again, just like he often was. He’d thrown one of his legs over the backrest and had been looking at the ceiling for several minutes now, fingers of one hand idly playing with the glass he was balancing on his chest. He was possibly a little drunk, but his eyes were still clear.

“You know what?” He said, his voice soft like it usually only got when it was way past midnight, which - oh.

It was already way past midnight.

“What?” Loki asked. He was sitting in his favorite armchair, looking at Anthony. He'd spent the entire night so far looking at Anthony.

Anthony purses his lips, thinking. “I'll stay the night,” he said then.

Loki was very sure that that was not what Anthony had wanted to say initially. But well, he wasn't about to complain. “Maybe if you asked politely, I'd consider letting you stay.”

Anthony turned his head and gave Loki a rather unimpressed look. “I told you  _ ages _ ago that you’ll never manage to teach me proper manners.”

“And I told you ages ago that I have nothing at all against annoying you until we both consider you taught.”

“That’s hypocrisy right there,” Anthony complained, lazily pointing at Loki with fingers that would be better used holding the demon’s glass. He managed to spill some of the amber liquid over himself. “You’re like, the rudest person I’ve ever met.”

“Well,” Loki says, reaching for the wine bottle to refill his glass. “Yes. But I  _ do _ have manners. My rudeness is the sort of rudeness that catches you completely off-guard, because it’s very....” He needed a few seconds to search for the right word. “Subtle.” That was  _ not  _ the right word, but it would have to do.

“Mh-hm. Like when you told Thor to, and I quote, ‘Piss off or I will fill your house with grasshoppers’,” Anthony said. “That was very subtle.”

“I know,” Loki said.

“Why grasshoppers, anyway?”

“Why  _ not _ grasshoppers?”

Anthony considered that for a moment, then accepted it with a shrug. More scotch splashed over the rim of his glass, onto his shirt. Loki watched as it seeped into the fabric, darkening it and making it cling to Anthony’s chest.

“Reminds me of old times,” Anthony said.

“Hm?”

“Grasshoppers. Egypt?”

Loki let out a sigh. He grabbed his glass with both hands - that would keep them from reaching out to the demon, certainly - and sank a little deeper into the armchair, wondering what he could say. Maybe he was a little drunk as well; his thoughts were a little slow.

“I hated Egypt,” Anthony added.

“I know,” Loki said. Even  _ he _ hadn’t enjoyed those ten plagues, and he usually didn’t mind when the humans were punished for this or that. It could be quite entertaining, even. (He and Anthony had had many fights about this particular topic.)

They were silent for a while. Loki watched Anthony, who avoided meeting Loki’s eyes. Loki didn’t like it when he did that. It meant that Anthony was thinking about something that upset him, something that involved Loki in this way or another. He had been upset already when he had marched into Loki’s apartment a few hours ago, coming from the sort of event he just didn’t find entertaining anymore. That had been different, a long time ago - Loki remembered it well. He’d followed Anthony around for a while, all but jumping from party to party, and watched as Anthony had tempted every person his sharp eyes and charming smiles could reach. Loki had thwarted most of those temptations, of course, half because it was his job and half because he didn’t like seeing anyone else flutter his eyelashes at Anthony. Or seeing Anthony flutter his eyelashes at anyone else, for that matter. Loki  _ liked _ Anthony’s eyelashes.

Ah. He was quite definitely drunk.

Loki had lost his point, but it was this: Anthony was upset. He’d been upset for a while now, Loki had noticed. The demon had changed a lot since they had first met each other, millennia ago. He didn’t go to parties anymore because he enjoyed them, and while he still did his fair share of temptations, they seemed to serve a different cause.  _ Everything _ he did seemed to serve a different cause, just like everything he had stopped doing.

He used to make weapons. What kind of demonic goal could be achieved by stopping to make weapons?

“Where’ve you gone?”

Loki blinked and focused on Anthony again, who was - finally - looking at him  _ properly. _ He still looked upset, though. Loki managed a small smile.  _ No _ demonic goal could be achieved by stopping to make weapons. Anthony didn’t want to achieve any demonic goals, at least not on the bigger scale, not anymore. He’d gotten far too fond of humans, just like Loki himself.

“Nowhere,” Loki said, still smiling. “I’m right here.”

“Good,” Anthony said and sat up. He put his glass on the floor. “Because I’ve been thinking.”

_ Oh, _ Loki thought.  _ Here it comes. _

“That must have been difficult for you,” he said sweetly. 

Anthony threw a sofa pillow at him, and Loki was too lazy - well, honestly he was too tipsy to miracle the pillow away, so it actually hit him. Thankfully he didn’t spill any wine.

“Mature,” Loki deadpanned and tossed the pillow back.

“Don’t insult yourself by insulting my intelligence,” Anthony replied. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Oh, I’m all ears.”

“What if we kissed?”

And that did what the pillow hadn’t managed; Loki spilled his wine. But he didn’t even really notice, because he was busy staring at Anthony in mild shock. “I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah, then beg.”

“Anthony -”

“ _ Tony,”  _ Anthony corrected like he always did, but the amused quirk of his lips said that he didn’t really mind. And even if he had minded, Loki wouldn’t have been able to call him anything else than what he had always called him. He’d grown far too fond of the name.

“Anthony,” Loki said again, not bothered by Anthony’s sigh. “That is the single worst idea you have ever had.”

Anthony frowned. “You think? I think it’s one of my better ones.”

“Anthony,” Loki said  _ again, _ because the only other thing he could have said was  _ no, _ and he couldn’t say  _ no. _ Angels weren’t supposed to lie. (Loki was a master of bending rules and had spent the better part of his life lying and sweet-talking his way out of situations he didn’t want to be in, but he couldn’t lie about  _ this.) _

Anthony grinned and leaned forward a little. “Actually, I think it’s the best fucking idea I’ve ever had.

Oh. Oh, no. 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you  _ dare - _ ”

“Oh, come on,” Anthony interrupted. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. We both know that’d be a lie.” His grin shifted into a smirk, a wicked little thing Loki recognized. “I’ve caught you staring. I remember the first time, even - Britain, 794 AD. I was with the Vikings, remember?”

Oh yes, Loki did remember. He had been with the monks, at least until the abbey had been thoroughly sacked, then he had sneaked onto Anthony’s ship. He glared at Anthony now, annoyed that Anthony made him think about this. Judging by his grin, Anthony knew exactly what Loki was thinking.

“You couldn’t stop looking at me back then, and you still can’t. You  _ like _ how I look. And, see, I’m right here, I’m more than willing, you can  _ have _ me. I wouldn’t even put up a fight.” Anthony raised an eyebrow, which Loki barely noticed because he was trying not to look at the demon’s lips. “Unless you’d like me to, that is. Maybe that’s your thing?”

Loki dragged his eyes up to Anthony’s again. Wonderful. This was not at all how he had wanted this night to go ( _ this was exactly how he had wanted every night to go) _ . Of all the things Anthony could be doing, he was  _ tempting Loki. _ Damn him and his lovely eyes; he was too good at this.

Anthony stood up, but only to sat down on the sofa table between them, his legs already suspiciously close to Loki’s. His smile had softened, and somehow that was even worse than that familiar leer he’d used to tempt so many people in the past. 

“No,” he said, quieter now. “You wouldn’t want me to fight. You’d want the  _ exact opposite. _ ” He looked right into Loki’s eyes, entirely honest now,  _ hopeful.  _ “I could do that, you know. I could show you just how much I want you, and I wouldn’t let you leave the bed until you believe me. And it wouldn’t be pretense.”

Loki’s chest ached. He swallowed. He could tell by the look in Anthony’s eyes that he had sobered up, and after a moment Loki followed suit; it wouldn’t do to be drunk for this. The newfound clarity of his thoughts made this so much more worrying, and also so much  _ better. _ Loki let out the air he’d been holding.

“Do you mean it?” He asked, his voice just a whisper.

“Yeah,” Anthony said. “Yeah, Loki, I do.” He cleared his throat and shrugged. “I mean, sure, we'd have to make sure that Up and Down won't notice anything - shit, I don't want to know what Thor would do. And Steve - ha, he'd probably smite me on the spot. So we should really -”

Loki shut him up with a kiss. Anthony made a surprised sound, frozen for just one, two seconds before he moved and kissed Loki back. He took the wine glass from him, too, and set it aside before he cupped Loki's face. Loki was thankful that his hands were free now, so he could grasp Anthony's shirt and pull him closer.

Anthony laughed against Loki's lips, breathless. He broke the kiss, smiling. “If I'd known angels could kiss like this, I would have done this much sooner.”

“Shut up,” Loki told him.

“I mean it! I always knew you had a kind of dirty mind, but -”

“I  _ will _ smite you.”

Anthony laughed again. “You would never,” he breathed, eyes glinting, and kissed Loki again.

Loki was glad for it. If he'd been forced to answer, this might have gotten sentimental.


End file.
